


Memories

by Myqueenmarceline



Series: Stanuary Drabbles 2017 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bonding, Fun, Gen, Old Friends, Sea Grunkles, bill cipher mentionned, grunkles - Freeform, treasure hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Stanuary week 3: memoriesThis got a little sidetracked but basically it's sea Grunkles with nightmares going off to "fix" it





	

Even if the majority of Stan's memories had been recovered, he was still always discovering new ones.

Some of them were nice and soft, like the light of a summer sunset across the waves rolling up onto the shore. A lot of memories of back then were nice. Just him and Ford, going off on adventures, building things, whispering after the lights were turned off... Those were the good old days.

He also appreciated most of the memories of his early twenties, like re-learning how to throw a solid uppercut, or how to jimmy open a locked car door.

Then, there were the ones of Bill. Even if the demon had only been his mind for a short amount of time, there were some... well, not exactly memories, but a sort of residual effect that seemed to belong to him.

He hadn't been sleeping well. Ford noticed, of course he did, but he'd had Bill in his head to.

Some nights, he would wake up in a sweat, and Ford would be at his side instead of manning the wheel. He'd always try and smile, brush it off, but he could tell his excuses were wearing thinner than his tax evasion.

One day, almost a year after the incident, Ford pulled the boat into a little cove on the coast of South America.

He came up on deck, grumbling about something about learning how to parallel park a boat without hitting the shore, but the serious look in Ford's eyes stopped him halfway through a sentence.

"Stanley, you can drop all of the pretences. I know what it's like having to deal with part of Bill inside your head, and I've brought you here to help you. I've been reading up on this spring, and the water is said to have healing powers. Even a brief stay could greatly reduce the residual effects of Bill's occupation of your mind." Stanford declared, hoping against all hope that he could sway his stubborn brother this easily. "It's important to-"

"I'm not insane, Ford. I don't need your pity, or your psychiatric spa or whatever it is. Come on, I'll be fine! Look at how you turned out. Now, let's set sail and find something important! There's treasure that awaits!" Stan protested, heading over to the side of the boat to start raising the anchor.

"Would you let me finish before you interrupt me next time? I was about to mention that in addition to that, there will also be some treasure involved. You see, the spring has it's fair share of natural wonders, and as such, was used by several ancient societies as a place of worship. It will be dangerous to get there, and I've no doubt there are many traps laid in place to protect their golden idols." Ford said, opening the book and running his finger about halfway down a page. "This is pure speculation, but based off of tales, there could be as many as ten culture's worth of riches, just waiting up there." Ford pointed out calmly, knowing he'd swayed Stanley as soon as money was mentioned.

"Brother, I like the way you think. Let's go get some treasure!" Stan punctuated his declaration by grabbing one of the grappling hooks and jumping off the boat, wading through the knee-high water and heading off into the thick brush.

Ford shook his head and followed, wondering if he should tell him he was heading northeast, yet on his map it indicated that the spring was definitely to the south.

Ah well. They had all the time in the world, and he definitely didn't mind a little exploring.


End file.
